


Season of the witch

by Doctor_Pond



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Familiars, M/M, Magic, Michael is a pissed off familiar and Adam is just trying his best, Witches, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21792727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Pond/pseuds/Doctor_Pond
Summary: »I bet he is not even gonna last a week. «After the last one of the Winchesters is dead Michael thinks he can finally life in peace, all alone without having to deal with demons or ghosts or anything paranormal ever again. After all the Family he had been assigned to is gone, what else should he do now?But his boss has other plans, because apparently they are not all dead.That’s how Michael ends up in Windom, Minnesota where he has to watch over the college student Adam Milligan who had so far not even an idea that there was more than he had been told.
Relationships: Michael/Adam Milligan, Midam - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. Prologue

Four black paws hit the ground, creating no sound on the dry leaves that covered it.  
The creature walked quietly yet fast, trying to not get caught in the oncoming storm.  
That was something he hated and he tried to make sure it wouldn't happen.

The small creature ran through the high grass, melting into the shadows which made it barely invisible.  
It jumped over an old fence which color faded over all of the years; no one took care of that place anymore.  
It was as if everyone forgot that it existed.  
Meanwhile the small creature was gone already, running through the remains of the once so beautiful garden filled with rare flowers and fruits and wonderful statues that fell apart over the years.

The only thing that was still standing was a small well which seemed to be his destination.  
Once the creature reaches it, it jumped onto the edge and stopped for a moment, looking into the endless seeming darkness.  
The creature was a cat with raven black fur, it was visible now that he stopped moving.  
He took a last glance at the dark night sky, hearing the thunder and then he jumped.

The cat hit the ground, landing on its paws again and it strolled through the hallway that was on the ground of the well.  
It started out wet and dirty, a path made out of old grey stones but soon everything started to look a lot more friendly; the walls and ground transformed into marble and even though he got further away from the place where he jumped into it the entire area seemed to lighten up.  
The cat walked over the ground, not creating any sound while it slowly started to change.  
What had been a black cat before transformed into something else.  
A person, a young male adult with raven black hair and hazel eyes.  
He continued his way through the hallway as if nothing had happened until he reached a giant door that seemed to open up by itself.

The room he entered now was huge and the ceiling, which seemed to be a giant dome showed the night sky with its stars.  
The pillars that supported the entire ceiling seemed to be made out of wood, living wood. As if it was still a plant.  
However, the man payed no attention to that.  
His gaze was focused on the five chairs in the middle of the room.  
Only one of them was still empty. It was his.

»Michael. « A man greeted him. »You are late.«  
The young man ignored him at first until he reached his seat, sitting down and taking the glass of wine that appeared as soon as he sat down.  
»I didn't actually plan to come here in the first place.«  
He crossed his legs and crossed his arms, putting down the glass.  
He heard a slight chuckle from his right side and he glanced over at Gabriel who noticed his gaze and grinned at him.  
»Bad mood, huh? Didn't manage to catch a mouse today?«  
Michael immediately decided to reach for the glass again.  
It was one of these days.  
»How much sugar did you already have?« He asked, not showing how annoyed he already was.

Gabriel stuck out his tongue but Chuck, the man that greeted him before, raised his voice: »It's your duty to come here, Michael, and you know that.«  
Named man closed his eyes to hide the fact how badly he wanted to roll them to show how much he hated that situation.  
»The Winchester's are all dead. Dean died three months ago. « He leaned back in his chair, taking the glass with him, »What do you want me to inform you about? If they're still dead?«  
He could feel Raphael's shocked gaze on him but he ignored it.  
He was done.  
The Winchesters were all gone, his job was done.  
Why was he supposed to still take part in this?  
He wanted to be left alone, he was sick of taking care of this family.  
It didn't matter how hard he tried all of them died at a young age.  
Now that all of them were gone he just wanted to rest.  
He had enough.

»They are not dead, Michael.«  
»I beg for pardon?« He raised his eyebrows and glanced at his boss, not believing what he just heard.  
»You heard me, Michael.«  
»Sam and Dean are dead. Sam died almost two years ago. John's gone for,« he paused for a moment, trying to remember the year which he died in, »four years ago? Five?« He shrugged. »Mary's gone since Sam was born. There is no one left.«  
»There is.«  
»Don't tell me Ben's actually Dean's son-«  
»It's their brother, Michael.«  
Michael stopped, mouth still slightly agape because he was actually not finished yet.  
But he was in some way and he closed it again, blinking in confusion before he managed it to rearrange his thoughts. »A third brother?«  
_Oh dear god, please tell me this is a joke. I have enough of this family._  
Chuck nodded slowly while he stood up and walked over to his desk, gathering a few documents that he held out for Michael. »Here.«  
The man sighed and took the papers, looking through them quickly, raising an eyebrow while he looked back at Chuck.  
»You're telling me all these years they had a sibling and I had no idea? I thought I am supposed to protect this family.«  
He put the documents down on his lap, crossing his arms while he glanced back at Chuck.  
»How am I supposed to watch over someone I didn't even know existed?« He smiled but not in amusement.  
His gaze was cold and so was his smile.  
»He was safe. His mother is a human. No connection to their world at all.«  
Michael let his head fall back and his eyes rolled back. »You're telling me I will have to deal with someone who has absolutely no clue?«  
Chuck nodded which caused Michael to groan in frustration.  
This would be fun.  
Walking through the thunderstorm sounded like more fun to him right now.  
He heard Gabriel and Lucifer chuckle in amusement and he wished his gaze could kill people right now.  
»I would prefer it if you would stop rolling your eyes and would get to work now, Michael.«  
As much as he wanted to say no Michael knew he couldn't.  
He was a familiar. He was made for this. But he certainly didn't enjoy this.  
But he had no other choice.  
So he sighed in defeat and took the documents with him.  
»Fine.« He looked back at Chuck. »But I bet he's not even gonna last a week. «


	2. Chapter 2

The late summer air felt warm against his skin and his hazel eyes roamed the street.  
He was sitting in a café, trying to ignore the words that the people around him said. They weren’t important to him. He was just here to find someone.

Michael leaned back in his chair, holding his cup of coffee in one hand while he inspected the people that walked past. He was waiting for the last Winchester. Or Milligan, since he didn’t share his families last name, since he hadn’t been raised as a Winchester.  
God, Michael really didn’t want to teach someone about absolutely everything. It had been so much easier when he had helped the Winchesters.  
Okay, to be honest, he always thought John was a pain in the ass just like Sam and especially Dean, but at least they knew what they were doing most of the time.  
The thought that he now had to teach someone absolutely everything because he had never been confronted with even the most basic parts of witchcraft was something Michael was absolutely not happy about.  
It was the same every damn time and he hadn’t gone through that in what? 200 years?  
Yeah, that sounded about right. It was never fun. The people never believed him and assumed he had just lost his mind even though by now clear signs showed that he was, in fact, not insane.  
But well, people liked to stay in their own world and push everything away that didn’t fit in their world view.

Whatever. Michael sighed and took a sip out of his mug when he suddenly noticed how someone pulled a chair away and sat down at his table as well. »Excited to go babysitting, Mikey?«  
Lucifer.  
Michael couldn’t help but roll his eyes.  
»I would greet you but you are not worth my time.« He simply said, not looking away from the street so he wouldn’t miss anyone passing by.  
»Oh, wow. Bad day, huh?«  
For a brief moment the older man looked away from the street and at the blond man that was sitting at the table, smiling at him with a gaze as cold as ice. God, he hated Lucifer. »Every time I hear your voice my day is automatically worse than it was before. « His eyes were glued to the road once again.  
»Okay, okay,« Lucifer raised his hands, »I won’t bother you for long. I am just here to ask you if you might be able to, I don’t know, maybe not do your job this time.«  
Now he had his attention and he turned around completely, putting down his cup again. »Pardon?«  
»You heard me. Come on, this family is bad. Wherever they go they cause chaos.«  
»It is my duty, Lucifer.«  
»You said yourself that you don’t want to do that anymore.«  
»I have no other choice.«  
»You could just not-« Michael wasn’t paying attention anymore. He felt a shiver running down his spine and his back straightened automatically.  
He looked back at the road to see a car driving into the direction where he had to go.  
It was him.  
»I got to go.« He quickly took out his wallet out of his jacket, put down the money on the table, put the wallet back and quickly ran down the street, leaving Lucifer behind. He could still hear him yell a loud ‘Hey!’ but he didn’t care about that. He had to go fulfill his duty.

»Thanks for dropping me off! « Michael watched Adam closed the door to his friend’s car while he shouldered his bag and walked backwards a few step to wave after them.  
Once they were gone again he turned around to walk over to his place and Michael quickly followed him. He already changed his form again, running over to sit down in front of the front door without Adam noticing him, since he was looking for his keys in his pockets.  
But once he did notice him a slight smile appeared on his face. »Hey there. « He stopped, not walking closer just yet since he didn’t want to scare the cat. »I don’t wanna bother you, but you’re sitting in front of my door.«  
_Yeah, I know._ He thought to himself. He wouldn’t speak until Adam would let him in, so he – hopefully – wouldn’t just lock him out.  
By now the student started to walk closer carefully, not wanting to scare the animal. »So if you don’t mind, I would like to get in.«  
_What do you expect to happen? That I stand up and apologize to you and then leave? Cats can’t usually talk, kid._  
Michael didn’t move away and instead just stood up, letting Adam think he would go away, while he just walked closer and started to purr, rubbing his head against his legs.  
_This is so humiliating. _  
Adam just looked down at him and for a moment he thought it wouldn’t work out, but then the student kneeled down and started to pet his head carefully. »Hey, « he started out again, his hand running through the dark fur on his head, »don’t you have anyone you belong to? « Carefully he picked Michael up and looked at him, trying to find a collar with some information on it, only to realize that there was nothing around his neck. He raised his eyebrows in surprise and inspected him. »I guess you don’t …«  
He continued to hold Michael up and his eyes roamed him.  
_Take me in, take me in, take me in. You have to._  
The blond looked around. »Maybe you’re missing …« He said quietly to himself before he stood up, still carrying the cat. »I guess I can take you in for a while, until I know if you belong to someone or not. «

Once Adam closed the door to his place again he put Michael down on the floor. »I didn’t see any sings in the city that someone’s missing a cat, but who knows. « He took off his jacket and put it away just like his bag. »But I also didn’t have time to check for that today.«  
Michael wanted to follow him around but Adam picked him up again and carried him through his place. The Familiar had to admit that it was quite a nice place, actually. Better than the ones he had to spend his time at within the past 30 years. The Winchesters didn’t have an actual home anymore ever since Mary died. Something he didn’t like to think about since he actually got along with Mary when she was still alive. It always hurt him to think about the fact that he didn’t manage it to protect her and that he also never found out how Azazel managed it to kill her. That was something he really didn’t like to think about so he pushed that thought away again as soon as it appeared.  
»I think it can’t hurt to keep you here for a while. « Adam put him down on the ground again as soon as they were both in the living room. »And if you aren’t missing …« He smiled at him, »I always wanted a pet anyways. « He pet Michael’s head again and then sat down on the ground in front of him. »I just don’t have anything for you yet …«  
Better now than never. »You don’t need anything for me.«  
The smile that had been on the young man’s face before disappeared and he froze, only staring at the black cat in front of him. His lips started to move slowly while he looked completely shocked and no sound left them.  
»Yes, I can talk. And believe me you are going to freak out even more in a moment, but please hear me out. « Michael’s eyes inspected Adam’s face for a moment to make sure he wouldn’t faint any time soon and then started to shift back into his regular form. His human form. »Hello Adam, my name is Michael and I am your assigned familiar. « He held out his hand. »We have a lot to talk about. «  
And the human fainted.  
Michael sighed: »Not again …«


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing that Adam saw once he opened his eyes again was his own ceiling. The ceiling of the living room to be specific.  
What was he doing there? Why was he in the living room – he pushed himself up on his elbows, trying to figure out where exactly he was – laying on his sofa?  
He looked around in confusion only to spot a black haired man walking right into the room with a glass of water in his hands. »Oh, « he started, putting down the glass on the coffee table as soon as he reached the couch that the student was on, »You’re awake, good. «  
Meanwhile Adam froze and he shifted, trying to move further away from the man. »You- You were a cat!«  
»I am aware.« The man sat down on the ground and crossed his legs, looking up to the rather frightened other man. »But, as you can see, currently I am not a cat. «  
»Yeah … « For some reason Adam didn’t look like that calmed him down in any way, so Michael decided to reach for the glass of water, that he got for Adam, after he picked him up and put him on the couch, and hand it over. »You look like you need it. « While Adam took it slowly, watching Michael as if he expected him to shift into something more dangerous than a cat, the Familiar shifted lightly on the ground. »In case it calms you down I can also go back to being a cat, but from experience people take me more serious when I am not a talking cat. «  
Adam lowered the glass and inspected Michael with his eyes. »Oh, so you scare people on a regular basis? «  
Michael shook his head. »No, I do not. Usually they know who I am or what I am. «  
»And what are you? « To him the stranger talked like he expected him to understand what he was talking about and it frustrated Adam a bit. No, he had no idea what he was. As far as he could tell he had never met another person that had also the ability to shapeshift into a cat and so far no cat ever talked to him.  
»I am your Familiar, Adam. « Michael started, »It is my duty to protect the current members of the family I was assigned to. « Slowly his eyes roamed the human’s face, who just let out a quiet and confused ‘okay?’. Of course he didn’t understand. This was going to be interesting. 

»Have you ever heard of witches, Adam? « Michael wasn’t exactly up-to-date with what children were told about, but he knew the last time he checked there were still children’s stories about witches, so maybe he was lucky and Adam knew at least a few of them, so he wasn’t entirely clueless. Well, it wasn’t like any of these stories were true, most were in fact rather insulting if you would just take a look at, for example, Snow White’s stepmother, who apparently was a witch and also killed her husband. But in the end it was better than someone who had absolutely no idea what he was talking about.  
»Witches? « Adam repeated, eyebrows lightly raised as if he wasn’t sure if he actually understood the question. »As in Hansel and Gretel? Or in pretty much every fairytale? Or Harry Potter? « Okay. Apparently Adam knew about those stories. That was a start. Not a very good one since actual witches were so much different than the ones in those stories – why would you even tell kids about them? Michael never understood it, but children also confused him so maybe that was why he didn’t get it – but it was better than nothing, right? Hopefully.  
»Yes. « Michael nodded. »To make it quick: you are one. I am the Familiar that was assigned to your family and now you’re the one I have to watch out for because your brothers are dead. «  
What followed was silence, caused by Adam just staring at him with a blank expression and the glass raised so he could take a sip out of it.  
He was quiet for a few seconds and then he started to laugh. He put the glass back on the coffee table again and laughed. Meanwhile Michael looked at him without any change in his facial expression, waiting for Adam to stop. »It is really not that funny. «  
»Oh yes, it is. « Adam nodded, »you’re at my place, telling me that apparently I had brothers, who are dead so that doesn’t matter anyways, and tell me I am a witch. How is that not funny. « He sat up and crossed his arms, looking at the stranger. »Witches aren’t real, sorry for bursting your bubble. «

Michael sighed. Of course it had to be hard. Why? Could he really not be one of the rare cases where they are already suspecting something? Did he have to be the stubborn kind? »Adam, I was a cat and transformed into a human right in front of your eyes, are you sure that witches do not exist? «  
Adam opened his mouth only to close it again. The man had a valid point. He had never seen that before and didn’t know it was possible either.  
»Well, then I guess you are the witch of us. Not me. « He stood up and took the glass, walking over into the kitchen. »I’m just a normal student, nothing else. «  
»Adam, « Michael stood up as well, following the blond man into the kitchen, »I am saying the truth. I was assigned to protect your family. You are the last one left of your bloodline, so now I am here, protecting you. «  
»Let’s pretend for a moment that you’re saying the truth, « Adam opened up the fridge to take out the water, pouring more of it into his glass, »then what are you supposed to protect me from? Myself? Demons? Ghosts? « There was a light grin on his face when he named the last two, only to meet Michael’s unamused facial expression. »Demons and ghosts, yeah. But much more. Vampires, Ghouls, Werewolves, Skin walker ... Just to name a few examples. And I am also here to teach you everything you need to know. «  
»What? «  
»You heard me. These creatures exist and now, don’t tell me that they do not exist, you have seen a cat shift into a man, so please. « That was still an argument that Adam couldn’t argue with. Unfortunately, Michael’s argument was better.  
»So, in case you are right, « Michael interrupted: »I am right. «, »in case you are right, what do I even have to learn? What do I have to do? Do I need to go to Hogwarts and have to learn how to fly a broom? They invite you when you’re 11, not when you’re an adult. «  
»There is no such thing as school for witches. I am going to teach you what you need to know and I will also tell you what you will need for it. « Michael crossed his arms while he watched the human watch him. He could tell that he still couldn’t entirely believe him. »It will be necessary that we start as soon as possible. Are you free for the rest of the day? « It didn’t actually matter to Michael if Adam was free. This was more important, he just had to cancel his plans in case he did have any.  
»Oh, so just like that you expect me to be cool with it? « Michael nodded when he heard the question. »I don’t even know you! «  
»I am your Familiar. Call me Michael. Now, hurry up. You have a lot to catch up to. «


End file.
